poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The King and Queen of Love Transcript
Here's the transcript of The King and Queen of Love The episode begins at the village of Dulcenia. ???, ???. ???, ???. King Eldrick: ???, ???. Prince Alexander: ???, ???. Queen Elizabeth: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Prince Alexander: (sighs) ???, ???. ???, ???. ???, ???. Nack: Ok, what idiot put this in here? Nick: Oh, that would be me. Nack: Let us review, shall we? We are stealing gold! Is this shiny? Nick: No. Nack: Valuable? Nick: No. Nack: Gonna make the boss happy? Nick: No. Nack: Focus, Nick. That's what you need. That and a break. Shh!!! ???, ???. Reginald: Why, hello. Nick: Master Reginald, you're back... here... early. Hope you had a nice journey. Midas: (barks) Nack and Nick: (screams) ???, ???. Nack: Here you are, sir. The last of the gold from the Royal Mine. There's nothing left. Nick: Yeah, 'cos it's all yours! Reginald: Yes, it is, very much mine. Finally! ???, ???. :Reginald ::I've been bowing ::I've been scraping ::I've been lying like a rug ::And for ten long years I've had to pay my dues ::But today I am escaping ::For the last gold has been dug ::It was waiting there, so how could I refuse? ::I'm returning home a hero ::Who's discovered mighty wealth ::And what better husband could a princess choose? ::I'm the suitor who will suit her ::Bring Gardenia back to health ::And I'll wear the crown, for how could I refuse? ::Raise every glass ::And rouse every cheer! ::Praise that the reign of Reginald is here! ::Master in charge of all that I see ::All hail me! ::And by marrying the princess I get all that I desire ::Like a moat ::An ermine coat ::And palace views ::Even though she treats me coldly ::It's a sign of inner fire ::For inside she's thinking ::"How can I refuse?" Nack: Right, except there's one little problem, boss. Reginald: King Boss to you! Nack: Right, the queen decided to marry her off to the prince of Dulcenia next week. Reginald: What?! Making a decision without me?! Who does she think she is? Nick: Uh, the queen? Reginald: You simpering simpleton! Nick: Well, she is the queen. She's got a crown and a scepter and sits in her big fancy chair... and those... Reginald: Silencio! :Reginald ::No! I wont let go! ::This peasant son won't turn and run because some reckless royal chose another beau! ::Ahh!...it's...a temporary setback ::It's a momentary lapse ::But conviently my ego doesn't bruise ::And the moment that I get back I will show them who's the boss ::You can bet your bullion there'll be no "I do's" ::Yes suppose the girl goes missing ::And the prince says "Au Revoir" ::Then I find her ::Bring her back and make the news ::Then the queen will be so grateful ::That she'll pledge the heir to moi ::And I'll humbly tell her ::"How can I refuse?" ::When our ceremony's over ::I'll arise and take the throne ::And that nitwit Alexander can kiss my shoe ::For the kingdom and the princess will be mine and mine alone ::If the crown should fit then how can I refuse? :Nack and Nick ::So get ready with the roses and stand by with the champagne ::When you've got a brilliant plan you never lose ::Yes before the chapter closes ::I'll be as big as Charlemagne ::It's a thankless job but how can I refuse ::How can I refuse? Reginald: (laughs) ???, ???. ???, ???. Dalian: (evil laughter) (thunder) (rumbling) ???, ???. Dalian: (continues laughing) Rico, get outta my apron! That tickles! Rico: (chirping) ???, ???. (electricity sparking) ???, ???. Do-Li Ling: Umm, Dalian? Are you sure this going to work? Dalian: If my new machine works the way I think it should, (chuckling) and it will, we are moments away from reversing the effects of the Mage Sisters' memory spell. ???, ???. All: Look out! ???, ???. ???, ???. Harmony Briar: Wow! That was fun! Can we do that again? Caleb Lightheart: Uhh... ???, ???. King Lucas: (groans) Dear? What happened? And why are we so gooey? Queen Isabella: I have no idea, darling. Viktor Redfox: ???, ???. ???, ???. Do-Li Ling: Viktor! ???, ???. ???, ???. Dalian: No, he's right, Do-Li. I-I was so sure this was gonna work! (sighs) I feel like I've tried everything. Harmony Briar: That's okay, silly. ???, ???. ???, ???. Caleb Lightheart: Yeah. You did the best you could, and besides, I have another method up my sleeve. Do-Li Ling: ???, ???. Caleb Lightheart: ???, ???. (to Dalian) Don't get me wrong, Dalian. The power of science is impressive, but it is nothing compared to the power of love. ???, ???. ???, ???. Rico: (chirping) ???, ???. Harmony Briar: Mmh! ???, ???. ???, ???. Caleb Lightheart: Mm, strawberry! Do-Li Ling: Mmh, that is good. ???, ???. Talia Raybrandt: ???, ???. Caleb Lightheart: That's right. ???, ???. Talia Raybrandt: ???, ???. ???, ???. Do-Li Ling: Headmistress Raybrandt, ???, ???. ???, ???. Talia Raybrandt: ???, ???. (to Magra) ???, ???. Magra: Well, ???, ???. ???, ???. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Basil: Loyal servants of Dulcenia, ???, ???. ???, ???. Crowd: (oohing and aahing) Basil: ???, ???. ---- Princess Sabrina: ???, ???. Reginald: ???, ???. King Eldrick: ???, ???. Reginald: ???, ???. Princess Sabrina: I will never marry you! Father, I chose Alexander. King Eldrick: ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- Soren Lockwood: Caleb, wait! Caleb Lightheart: Huh? Soren Lockwood: ???, ???. Judy Lockwood: ???, ???. Caleb Lightheart: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. ---- Princess Sabrina: You can't bring Alexander back. Reginald: Too true, but I can provide the answer to saving your kingdom. A little business venture of mine was very successful. You could say I struck gold! I'm as wealthy as his parents. ::Reginald ::Well your good luck has departed ::And your people soon will starve. ::Au revoir to your foie gras and cheese fondues! ::But because I'm so good hearted, ::Half my fortune I will carve! ::I feel your pain so ::How could I refuse? ::But to give me some incentive, ::There's just one thing I require, ::And it's something that you'd never even use! ::And it's nothing that inventive, ::Just the one thing I desire: ::This simple crown yes ::How could I refuse? ::Oh don't let your spirits falter, ::I've a ring box in my hand! ::And I've booked a band so grab your dancing shoes! ::And come with me to the altar, ::Save the kingdom as they planned! ::Yes, marry me, for ::How could you refuse? ::How can you refuse? Reginald: (laughs) ???, ???. Prince Alexander: ???, ???. Caleb Lightheart: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???.